White Death
White Death '''(good book) is the nickname of Simo Häyhä''' (December 17, 1905 – April 1, 2002) a super sniper in the Finlandish Army who killed over 500 men (you do NOT mess with the Hayha) in the Winter War, the highest confirmed number of kills in any major war. Bonus they were all commies. BTW I like how someone who kills a lot of people can be nicknamed White Death. Can you imagine if something that killed a lot of people was called Black Death? It would never happen. Blacks would play the race card and we would be arrested for hate crimes by the PC police and put in Obamas gulag. Man I hate libs. Doing Gods work The Winter War began when Stalin, using the socialist philosophy of selfishness, saw all of Eastern Europe and said "it will be mine". Estronia was annexed and from there the USSR decided to attack Finlands terratory. However the Fins had a secret weapon named Hayha who refused to put up with any Soviet bull. A base of operations was established and from his birds nest, Hayha used a Mosin-Nagant (good gun) to pick off the Red Army one by one. He dressed all in white camoflauge, hid in the snow, and then literally split peabrained commies in half with a hail of bullets. He would always kill them with the first shot and never had to take a mulligan. He became the Soviets greatest fear, and because of his all WHITE appearance they thought he was a ghoul, ashy and pale, literally the angel of death. The Soviets finally were able to shoot him in the jaw, the bullet entering thru his gum bone and out his skull. His chances for surivial seemed bleek until the Finnish army found him and brought him back to the hospital where he recoverd. This must have been before they had socilized medicine. Later life After the war Hayha became a succesful moose hunter like Sarah Palin. One day he was asked by a libtard weather he regretted killing so many people. Wow just wow, this guy libs call a looser just defended his country and they hate him for it. No hate like liberal hate. Dont wanna get shot DONT BREAK INTO PEOPLES COUNTRIES its pretty simple. But leave it to libtards to think defending youre country is violent. I like how they beg us to protect them and then afterwards criticize us for it. Sorry I guess Hayha should have just held the Soviets hands instead of shooting them. That wouldve worked. (NOT!) God I hate liberals. They make me so mad! These libs always want to blame the victim and paint them as the bad guys in World War II like Tom Hanks. They are liars, in fact they are jumbo liars and do NOT listen to what they say. BTW Hayhas response was "I did what I was told to as well as I could." More like better then anyone one else could including Sniper Wolf. Someone buy this man a beer.